


Field Work

by jsoyda



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsoyda/pseuds/jsoyda
Summary: An elf farms while his family is away, receiving a surprising guest after he washes up. It's happy, but it also isn't.
Relationships: Ulla Ariesseth/Jacobious Grey





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah yeah, I wrote it to just get it out of my system. Enjoy my Shame.

Maybe, in another life, things would be better. Maybe, you have to make it your current life better for the next.

* * *

Hack, take, sow. 

Hack, take, sow.

Hack, take, sow.

Hack-  _ Ow, shit! _

Hissing lowly, ragged, full hands hold one another as their owner assesses their new cut, knife to the side and a half bundle is discarded, speckled with blood. Field work Tuesdays always left them with a new nick. Makes them vaguely worry he’ll lose a finger soon. Oh, well, this is what he get for trying to live up to their “work hard, live hard” moto. 

The fields won’t work themselves, crops will go unharvested and go to waste where they were grown. It’s what puts food into his mouth and some money into his pocket. A quick run inside for a bandage, or maybe a quick sip of a healing potion will do just fine. Washed hands return from where the work was left off. Rycewhet is what they harvest so earnestly. It’s a staple within the community, outside of fish and basic foraged berries and such.

It’s back breaking, but it keeps the elf busy in the day. Baking and cooking are past times, something the chef of the house usually tends to, but it is fun to deliver fresh bread to those unsuspecting fresh bread while she is away.

It takes hours for them to wrap up the last days work, wipe their brow of sweat, and just stand up straight and stretch. It is... late-afternoon, cloudy, with a nice breeze from the East that hits their face oh so right. It’s calm, smells like it’s about to rain and it smells like rycewhet and lavender. There’s a lavender field just beyond the ryce, beyond where they call home. Breathe in... breathe out... He wouldn’t give up this peace anytime soon, if ever. 600 years is still tacked onto his lifespan after all.

Enough staring, you stink! Clap the hands, dust the figure, it’s time to call it a day with a well-earned cold bath. Ooo, maybe they could steal Jon’s bath scents. Just because he’s a fucking dickhead. They are quite pricey, and they do smell really nice, and the way it makes them feel? Oh, sweet golden heaven better be as good as a bath with them.

What? You didn’t expect him to steal Mr. “I Choose Booze Over my GF”s shit? Especially his nice shit? Hah! He doesn’t even use them anyway- they’re free real estate. He left them when he went with the others to defeat some soft of evil for the week.

The bath? Luxurious. The elf? Clean.

Time to stare into the mirror with contempt.

Acid burns all across his left side make him frown. They’re not as obvious as when they first came about but... mmh, he needs a haircut again, it’s starting to look weird with the half head oh hair once more. He scratches at the flaking scabs, and tries to find new growth, eyes scanning the baldness for a speck of hair.

... Still none...

Ah well, at least he still has his deep emerald eyes- more swamp green but okay, lover. Chapped lips need to be picked and peeled again. What a dreadful face. They turn right and left, ghost touching certain areas, scratching at others until they’re raw and red, he is yet to be satisfied. If only he hadn’t been an idiot and hadn’t been caught in two to three acid showers, he’d have quite the mediocre face.

If... one were to ignore his fat cheeks... how sunken his eyes are and how dark his bags had become... Surely his friends and lover are flukes. Who’d love a man with only half titty? Who’d be friends with a reckless cyclopse nobody? 

How in the world did they luck out like this? Surely, it’s the... it’s...

... They smile bitterly, giggling from the chest. Hatred bubbled up- slapslapslap- No! Not today, you look like a zombie, can’t look like a wedded zombie now. Sniffle, wipe tears, suck it up-

Knock. Knock.

“Ulla? Are you in there?”   
Fuck, Shit, Oh, Gods, Oh, Fuck- “Y-yeah, I’m here. I’m nude, though.”

“... did you fallen asleep in the..?”   
“I can’t believe you think so lowly of me, Ja-Ja.”   
“Ja-Ja? That’s new. Hey, I’m coming in, actually.”   
  


Gasp! Ulla was hardly dressed! Their singular tit, flopped in the wind uselessly, nd Ulla made a dash for the door to hold it, but he didn’t even let go of the sink before running. So here’s Jacobious, seeing Ulla naked for the 90th time, but this is the first time he’s seen him bleeding while naked.

“OH NO!”

Screaming.   
“ULLA, WHAT HAPPENED??”   
“MY FACE! OH, KEY, MY FACE!!”

If you hadn’t guessed already, Ulla boomeranged into the delicate porcelaine of the sink bowl and is now bleeding profusely from the nose and will soon sport a fashionable black eye. Yikes.

Ah well, the doting boyfriend fetched a potion so ulla can sip and enjoy a non bleeding face, and Ulla can enjoy a kiss in apology. Mind you, he’s still fully nude. This is an unfair advantage Jacobious has. “Are you alright?” he queried, checking his mediocre face for something more. “I’m fine, Jacobious... really. I was just being an idiot again.”

“Hmm,” Jacobious thumbed at an obscure scar on his cheek, “well, if you’re an idiot, what does that make Jon?” Ulla chuckled, leaning into the soft touch. “Makes him an asshole.”

Ulla held firm on his statement, and Jacobious choked mildly on his laugh. It was a great laugh. Ulla loved it. Jacobious leaned in... Ulla leaned in....

And Jacobious dived for the neck, blowing a raspberry directly into the sensitive flesh.

Ulla shrieked in laughter, trying to pull back but is now aware of the sink and also Jacobious’ hands pinning him. He scrabbled, and tugged, pulling against his shirt and armor, but Jacobious continued his ruthless onslaught brought upon Ulla’s baby bare neck.

Of course, Jacobious wasn’t a cruel man. He was a bitch ass evil cunt! His hands advanced upon Ulla’s tickle spots to torture his “belove” more than he already has, making sure Ulla was properly pinned. And he’s looking for one thing.

A snort.

That’s it. Ulla snorts sometimes, and Jacobious loves it. He got his damn snort and Ulla proceeded to cast “Create Water” upon Jacobious’ head and they made sure it’s cold as shit. Splashed his tender nipples but payback is payback, baby.

Jacobious gasps nd shudders, pulling away from Ulla entirely and he scowled.

“You bastard!”

Ulla merely laughed.


End file.
